Hell
Hell (地獄, Jigoku), or HFIL (H'ome '''F'or 'I'nfinite 'L'osers) in the edited version, is a place in Other World where evil characters (and sometimes, in the case of Piccolo, Goku, and Pikkon, protagonists) go after they die. Hell is never actually shown in the manga; however it is shown several times throughout the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT anime series. A version of Hell is also featured in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Overview The Hell of the ''Dragon Ball'' universe is apparently a mountainous area located beneath Snake Way. Its most distinguishing feature of those shown is "Bloody Pond" which, true to its name, is apparently composed of blood; this lake would later be semi-frozen by Janemba and used to encase Goku in Fusion Reborn. Often the dead members of the Ginyu Force (and on one occasion, Cell) were knocked into the Bloody Pond. There is also a "Needle Mountain", a spiky mountain, shown in Fusion Reborn, and in a couple of episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Unlike most portrayals of Hell, the Dragon Ball universe's Hell is not depicted as torturing its inhabitants (indeed, there is even an amusement park as seen in the episode "Goz and Mez"), although villains will be beat up by Pikkon (Grand Kai's prized fighter, and one of the most powerful dead fighters on Grand Kai's planet) and locked in a prison cell for a while if they cause trouble. The exception is in Dragon Ball GT, when Frieza and Cell send Goku to an area below Hell, in which an old woman tortures and freezes Goku (to which he escapes because he isn't dead). In the original censored run of the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, Hell was known as '''HFIL. This acronym was stated to stand for Home For Infinite Losers. This change was made to avoid references which may have been considered inappropriate by the producers at the time. In later seasons of the censored English dub, the name of the character Mr. Satan was changed to "Hercule" for similar reasons. The term "HFIL" is used as a running joke by some fans of the series, who intentionally use phrases such as "What the HFIL?" in reference to it. In the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT it is referred to as the Underworld. In the Vegeta Saga, Goku, when attempting to skip across parts of the Snake Way, almost got dragged into Hell by shadowy hands, but managed to escape."Day 1" Shortly thereafter, when trying to catch rest on a car, the moving car he was resting on hit a bump on Snake Way, knocking a half-conscious Goku off of the Snake Way and into Hell. However, after beating Goz and Mez, the ogres in charge of Hell in a test of strength and speed, they helped him return to King Yemma's office so he could continue on the snake way to receive King Kai's training."Goz and Mez" Goku returned there again with Pikkon, to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza and the Ginyu Force, who had managed to take over Hell."Warriors of the Dead" During the fight with Kid Buu, the ogres were seen in Hell watching it, as well as Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. The edited version excluded all these scenes (for unknown reasons) except the first scene, which took place in the episode Vegeta's Respect. Most of the battle with Janemba in Fusion Reborn takes place in Hell, although it is heavily distorted by Janemba's barrier at the time. In the Super Android 17 Saga, Goku travels into a large cave within Hell where, yet again, he must defeat Cell and Frieza. Known residents *Count Drac – A vampire seen in Fusion Reborn. He was named in the credits. *Spike the Devil Man – Although it was never confirmed, he states numerous times that he came from Hell, and lives there. *Major Metallitron – Android enforcer who most likely killed several people. Died when his batteries ran out. *Captain Dark – Red Ribbon Army Captain. *General Blue – Red Ribbon Army General, and mass murderer. He executes his own soldiers for failure, cowardice, and for disciplinary measures. Killed by Mercenary Tao. *Captain Yellow – Red Ribbon Army Captain. Killed by Goku. *Staff Officer Black – Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Army and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. Killed by Goku. *Ginger – One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men. Killed by Goku. *Nicky – One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men and kidnapper of Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Sansho – One of Garlic Jr's right-hand men. Killed by Piccolo. *Raditz – Killed a farmer. Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, Piccolo, and everyone on Earth; Killed by Piccolo and fought with King Yemma after dying. Was also partially responsible for the destruction of Planet Shikk and along with its inhabitants. *Saibamen – Responsible for killing Yamcha. Tried to kill Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien. Used as foot soldiers by the Saiyans & World Trade Organization. *Nappa – Killed Piccolo, and everyone in East City; Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu died trying to stop him and he tried to eliminate Krillin and Gohan before being defeated by Goku and killed by Vegeta. He is seen tearing through an entire Naval fleet and an air force. He was responsible for ravaging several planets as a member of Frieza's army. He was also responsible for the destruction of planet Shikk and its inhabitants along with Raditz and Vegeta. *Mez – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Goz – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Ebifurya – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, & Gohan. *Kishime – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, & Gohan. *Misokatsun – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku. *Bio-Men – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Gohan and Oolong, nearly killed Piccolo, kidnapped Master Roshi and Bulma, and nearly killed the latter to coerce Roshi to come. *Dr. Wheelo – An evil mad scientist that conducted many evil experiments and tried to steal Goku's body as well as trying to kill him along with his friends and family which included Master Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma and Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Appule – Frieza's underling. Killed by Vegeta. Was seen watching Kid Buu's battle against Goku. *Cui – Frieza's underling, bullied Vegeta and most likely killed thousands. Known to have destroyed a planet and tried to kill Bun. In command of planet Frieza 79 where Vegeta heals before leaving for Namek. Killed by Vegeta. *Dodoria – Frieza's henchman, he was responsible for the deaths of millions alongside Zarbon, including Namekians. He was also responsible for the deaths of Bardock's crew, (Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos). Killed by Vegeta. *Zarbon – Frieza's right-hand man, he was responsible for killing millions alongside Dodoria, including Namekians. He also tried to kill Vegeta but died trying. *Guldo – The smallest member of the Ginyu force and tried to kill Gohan and Krillin. He was also responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Vegeta. King Kai invited him over to his planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Chiaotzu defeated him and sent him falling to Hell. *Recoome – One of the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of many people of several races. Nearly killed Gohan and Krillin. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, but was defeated by Yamcha, sending him falling into Hell and bellyflopping into the Bloody Pond. *Burter – Another member of the Ginyu force and just as responsible as his comrades. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Tien defeated both him and Jeice, sending them falling into Hell. It is noted in the FUNimation Dub that he killed hundreds of Saiyans. *Jeice – Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. After he was killed by Vegeta, he was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Tien defeated both him and Burter, sending them falling into Hell. *Captain Ginyu – The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed some of his own recruits. Was killed by Buu. *Frieza – The evil galactic tyrant and emperor who was responsible for billions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. He controlled a vast army and empire who do his bidding. Murdered King Vegeta, Bardock, Cargo (in the manga), Vegeta, Dende, Guru (shorten life span), and Krillin. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Nail, Piccolo, and Future Trunks. Mortally injured by Goku, killed by Future Trunks. *King Cold – Frieza's equally evil father who was most likely responsible for millions of deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Future Trunks. *Amond – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Daiz – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Cacao – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Rasin – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Lakasei – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Commander Zeeun – One of Lord Slug's men. *Wings – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Piccolo. *Medamatcha – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Goku. *Cell – Android creature responsible for the deaths of millions, even Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory (they died when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet) and an entire squadron of the Royal Army. He also killed Future Trunks twice. He plotted several times to destroy the Earth and its solar system, as well as all the residents. Killed by Gohan. *Lord Slug – Tried to kill the Z Fighters and probably killed many people. Although he was absent from GT, he made a brief appearance in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Goku. *Salza – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, likely responsible for several deaths. Destroyed most of the Senzu Beans when Goku was severely injured. Nearly killed most of the Z Fighters before he was killed by Piccolo. *Doore – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. *Neiz – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. *Cooler – Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. Killed by Goku twice. *Dodoria's Elite – Responsible for murdering Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos and assaulting Bardock. Killed by Bardock. *Android 19 – Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman who was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. He returned from Hell in GT. Killed by Vegeta. *Dr. Gero (Android 20) – Responsible for numerous evil deeds including the deaths of humans as a member of the Red Ribbon Army (possibly even before he became an Android). Killed by Android 17, and was seen watching the fight with Kid Buu. *Paragus – Broly's father and a Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using Comet Camori. He was also implied to have used Broly to wipe out most of the South Galaxy soon after controlling him with the ring, thus making him responsible for the deaths of millions of beings. Killed by Broly while the former tried to escape the planet they were on, who was the target of a comet. *Kogu – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Future Trunks. *Bujin – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Bido – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy, notably a sumo wrestler named Doskoi. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Zangya – Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Bojack. *Bojack – Evil space pirate, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan, destroyed hundreds of planets and millions of beings (some of which were while he was under the influence of Paragus's ring). Later began to wreak havoc in Hell, prompting Goku and Pikkon to stop him (or at the very least calm him down). Mortally injured by Goku, killed by Goku, Gohan, and Goten. *Pui Pui – One of Babidi's minions, most likely responsible for thousands of deaths in his Quadrant of the Universe. Killed by Vegeta. *Yakon – Evil monster/warrior under Babidi, responsible for vile deeds across the galaxy. He is seen devouring two Majin Grunts. Killed by Goku. *Dabura – King of the Demon World, responsible for an untold number of deaths in his reign there and then in his service under Babidi. Killed by Majin Buu. Was booked to be sent here after being eaten and killed by Majin Buu; but being a demon he would've enjoyed the stay, so King Yemma sent him up to Heaven instead, where he later reforms in the anime only. Whether he ever actually set foot in Hell before being sent to Heaven is unclear. *Babidi – Bibidi's son, evil wizard and mass murderer who controls others and has them do his bidding. Killed by Majin Buu, was seen in Hell watching the final fight between Goku and Kid Buu. *Vegeta – Sent to Hell after his attempt to kill Majin Buu by self-destruction. Later he is given his body back and is sent to Earth by King Yemma in order to fight Super Buu. He is then revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. (note: He is only ever witnessed to be in Hell in the movie Fusion Reborn, apparently did not get to keep his body, according to what Vegeta and Goku say in the Needle Mountain) *Saike Demon – A teenage Oni living in Hell. He works in the spirit laundry room. *Janemba – Mutation of the Saike Demon, created from the evil inside people's souls, spent most of his life in Hell, lured down there to fight Goku. Was killed by Gogeta, though whether or not he continued to exist after his death is unknown; as he was merely a manifestation of evil possessing an ogre, who is returned to normal with Janemba's death. Was almost successful in killing Goku and Vegeta, but was killed by their fusion, Gogeta. *The Dictator – An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler in the movie Fusion Reborn. *Dr. Myuu – Evil Machine Mutant scientist. Killed by Baby. *General Rilldo – Machine Mutant that killed thousands. Went to Earth in Dragon Ball GT. Killed by Goku, Trunks and Pan. *Piccolo – Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the villains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in Hell as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hell (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Interestingly, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyway. In the end, he becomes a guardian of Hell, keeping the residents in order (which suits Piccolo just fine). It is interesting to note King Yemma jokingly threatened to send Kami to hell when he died (Piccolo is fused with Kami) during the meeting about Goku travel on Snake Way to King Kai's planet for training. *Hell Fighter 17 – Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters when fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. Originated in Hell, as Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu had created him while in Hell. *Living Dead – Enemies who attack Satan City in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Also, some evil Earthlings were killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good victims. Though never seen or mentioned in Hell, it is likely that these include deranged gunmen, Van Zant and Smitty, who killed many innocent people and were killed by Evil Buu and Super Buu, respectively. It is unknown if the Shadow Dragons die or not, as Nuova Shenron was once killed by Syn Shenron, and then returned when given the appropriate energy. Known visitors *Goku – Has visited Hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, also to fight Janemba in the Dragon Ball Z movie Fusion Reborn and when he fought Cell and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga. Visited hell for the last time to bid Piccolo farewell before infusing himself with the dragon. *Pikkon – Has visited hell on at least one occasion, when Grand Kai sent him to stop Cell and Frieza from causing trouble, and easily defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold. Though never seen, it is implied that he went with Goku to fight Broly in Hell. Gallery HellShadows.png OWBottomPart.png BloodyPond.png GinyuForceInBloodyPond.png References Category:Places in the universe Category:Locations in Other World Category:Demons Category:Villains